


THE OTHER MAN

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: CBGB, Drama, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, NYC, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform, rockstar relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You attend a Ramones gig at CBGB with your boyfriend, Joey Ramone. You run into a childhood friend and the green eyed monster in Joey comes out. It is a new experience for both of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE OTHER MAN

1978

You stand in front of the mirror and think you look great. You have on a black, lace mini-dress with a low cut back and low cut front. On your feet you have on over the knee, high heeled boots. 

Your hair is loose and long. Your eyes are smoky and your lips are red. You dab on some perfume behind your ears and on your wrists.

All of a sudden you see your boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror, as he comes up from behind you. He puts his arms around you and says, “You look so beautiful.” 

Your boyfriend is Joey Ramone, lead singer of the punk rock group, the Ramones. The Ramones had a gig tonight, at CBGB. You and Joey were getting ready to go.

Joey, of course, always had the same look. Ripped jeans, black leather jacket, white Keds, and whatever t-shirt underneath his leather. His hair a long, black, mop. You thought he was the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. 

Joey says, “Are you about ready to go, baby?”

You say, “Yeah, just gotta get my purse.” 

You grab it and you and Joey head out the door.

You take a cab to the club. It’s only a few blocks from your apartment, but it’s too cold to walk.

When you arrive at the club, you see a bunch of people outside of the club. Fans recognize Joey immediately and call out to him.

Joey has his arm around you but he waves to people with his other hand.

You make your way into the club and head towards the backstage area, where the other Ramones are. 

Monte Melnick, the tour manager, says, “You guys go in five minutes.”

Johnny says, “There’s more people here than usual.” He straps on his guitar.

Marky says, “Yeah...it’s packed.” Marky’s wife Marion is next to him.

Joey says to you, “I want you to stay put, when we’re on stage. Stay with Monte. There are way too many creeps here.”

You look at him and say, “I can handle myself, Joey.”

Joey says, “I know you can, but I like knowing where you are, ya know? I worry about ya.”

You think it’s so sweet that Joey worries about you.

Monte says, “Let’s go, kids”

You give Joey a kiss on the lips and say, “Good luck.” He smiles at you, as he heads on stage.

 

You stand by Dee Dee’s wife Vera and Marky’s wife Marion, by the side of the stage. Monte is nearby.

Joey stands behind the mic and says, “Hey everyone, thanks for being here tonight. This one’s called Blitzkrieg Bop!” 

The band starts playing loud and fast. You watch the people in the audience cheer and wave their arms.

Joey yells, “Hey ho, let’s go..Hey ho, let’s go…”

 

When that song ends, you decide to go to the restroom. You walk across the club and make your way.

You turn back to glance at the band as you are walking and you see Joey looking at you, as he’s singing. You point to the restroom so he knows where you are headed. 

Once you are in the restroom, you do your business and walk out.

 

As you are walking, someone grabs you by the arm. You look and see an old friend you grew up with named Charlie. You haven’t seen him in 10 years and are shocked. You give him a big hug and talk to him for a bit.

Charlie says, “I can’t believe you are here.”

You say, “Yeah, my boyfriend is singing on stage right now.”

Charlie says, “You’re Joey Ramone’s girlfriend?”

You laugh and say, “Yes! I’ll have to introduce you later on.”

Charlie puts his arm around you and gives you a kiss on the forehead. 

He says, “It’s so nice to see you. It’s been so long, we’ll have to catch up!”

You say, “Oh for sure! Hey, I’ll come look for you after the show and you can meet everyone.”

Charlie says, “Ok! Sounds great.” You smile at him and he smiles back.

You make your way back to the side of the stage, by Monte and the other girls.

You realized you had missed 2 songs. You look up at Joey and he’s looking at you as he sings.

After an hour, the Ramones finish up their set and get off stage.

Joey walks towards you and says, “Where’d you disappear to?”

You say, “I went to the restroom.”

Joey wipes his face with a towel and says, “Who’s that guy you were talkin’ to?”

You say, “Oh, that’s an old friend of mine, Charlie. Childhood friend.”

Joey smirks and says, “And he just happened to be here, right?”

You say, “Well yes, he did just happen to be here.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “I saw him put his arm around you and kiss you.”

You say, “Yes he did, but in a friendly manner, not a perverted manner.”

Joey scowls and says, “I don’t like other men touching my girl, ya know?”

You smirk and say, “Are you serious, Joey? Really?”

Joey says, “Plus you missed some of our set because you were busy yapping with that moron.”

You sarcastically say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were babysitting me.”

Joey crosses his arms and looks away. You didn’t like the way he was acting and it was something you had never experienced with him before.

Just then Charlie makes his way over to you and Joey. Charlie. With his shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. You admit he is attractive, but you only see him as a childhood friend.

He looks up at Joey and says, “Hi, it’s nice to you meet you. I’m a friend of your girlfriend’s.”

Joey smirks and says, “Yeah, so I hear. Charlie, right? Thanks for comin’ to the show.”

You shoot a look at Joey as if to say, be nice.

Charlie says, “You guys nailed it! Great job.”

Joey half smiles and nods. He suddenly puts his arm around you. 

You say, “You’ll have to come over and visit us sometime soon. We can catch up on old times.”

Charlie says, “Yeah, that’d be cool! You’ll have to give me your digits.”

You feel Joey’s grip around you, tighten up. 

You say, “Look me up in the phone book. I’m there. The phone is under my name.”

Charlie says, “Alright, will do. Well, enjoy the rest of your evening. Joey, it was nice meeting you. Take care of her, she’s special.”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “I take care of her just fine and you don’t have to tell me how special she is. Later man.”

Charlie waves at you guys as he walks away. 

You can tell feel an argument between you and Joey coming on.

Joey nastily says, “Come on, we’re going home.”

You say, “Ok, fine by me.”

He grabs your hand and leads the way out of the club without saying goodbye to anybody or giving notice. You hear a few fans call out Joey’s name but he ignores them.

He hails a cab and you both ride in silence. Joey is usually affectionate, but he wasn't being so in the cab.

Once you get home, all hell breaks loose.

Joey slams the front door shut, in an irritable manner.

You say, “What’s your problem?” You lay your purse on the counter.

Joey scoffs and says, “I don’t like that guy.”

You say, “What? Why not?

Joey says, “Because he’s too interested in you….and hey, he looks like a fucking moron.”

You laugh and say, “What? That’s ridiculous! Why in the hell would you think that?”

Joey takes off his leather jacket and throws it on the floor. He walks to the kitchen to grab a cold beer out of the fridge.

He says, “He just seemed a little too happy to see you tonight. And what the hell did he have to go and kiss you for? Huh?”

You can’t believe how Joey is acting. You had never seen the jealous side of him come out, in the whole year you’ve been together.

You say, “It was a friendly kiss, not a romantic one. Besides, he told you he enjoyed your performance and you were so damn rude! What’s the matter with you?! You don’t normally act like this!”

Joey retorts, “He needs to keep his lips off MY girl. How would you like it if some chick I knew came up to me and planted a big kiss on me?”

You lie and say, “First of all, it wasn't a 'big kiss'. It was a small kiss on the forehead. And I wouldn’t care if 'some chick' kissed you.”

Joey says, “Oh, fuck! Please! You’d have a fit and you know it!”

You’ve had enough of Joey’s mouth. He was trying to make you feel bad about being nice to Charlie.

You say, “That’s enough out of you, Joey Ramone! I mean it! You’re pissing me off!”

Joey smirks and says, “I’m pissing you off?? Well you fuckin’ pissed me off 2 hours ago!”  
He stands up and slams his beer on the kitchen counter.

You approach him and say, “Ugh, I can’t stand this! You’ve never acted like this before.”

Joey says, “Would you rather I didn’t give a shit about you?”

You retort, “Of course not.”

Joey pauses and calms down. He looks away and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks back at you and says, “Hey, you’re my everything. You’re the one I write songs about. You’re the one I think about when we’re not together. I don’t know why all this jealousy came out, but I can’t help what my heart feels. I, uh.. just love you so much, baby.” He looks into your eyes.

You say, “Oh Joey, I love you too. You should know that I would never be interested in another man. You are everything that I want and need. Nobody measures up to you and they never will.”

Joey takes you in his arms and holds you. 

He says, “You can invite him over and I’ll be nice to him. Ok?”

You say, “Alright babe. You better keep your promise.”

Joey gives you a quick kiss on the nose and says, “I will. Now how about we go to bed?”

You say, “You’re tired already?”

Joey picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. As he is walking, he says, “We don’t have to be tired to go to bed.”

You say, “Oh, you wanna rock my world, huh?”

Joey gives you a sexy smile.

♥


End file.
